


lingering

by spoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Ghosts, POV: Pokemon, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: Ghost friends!





	lingering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



Every so often, someone comes looking for the cave. They really shouldn’t, knowing the nature of the cave, but Sableye’s food attracts them beautifully. All she has to do then is wait until Sableye’s burning gaze has trapped them, and she can float up to take her share. 

Rarer are those who come looking for Honedge herself, or rather her former master. She had journeyed long and hard to escape her pursuers and find a place to live out her days in peace. Here they had been able to rest. Here they had met Sableye’s ancestors, and befriended them. Made this place a sanctuary that still drew in ghosts, both pokemon and wandering human souls. The whispering pines and the gentle lull of the waterfall made it easier to find the peace the humans needed to move on, though her master never had.

And every year, if there was a full moon on the night she had died, her master was able to come back. She guided those human ghosts who needed it, sometimes banished those that thought to use their home to make trouble. 

Honedge would not allow her resting place to be disturbed, and thus: in the light of the lanterns brought by would-be thieves, if they thought to look past the glimmer of her Sableye friends, they would see the dull gleam of a blade unsheathed.


End file.
